


if you could only be what you pretend you are

by Crownsoo



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Celebrity Crush, Eventual Smut, M/M, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paul is a fanboy, Size Difference, john is 25, paul is 17, this is not supposed to be historically accurate
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crownsoo/pseuds/Crownsoo
Summary: Paul Mccartney tiene una obsesión con The Beatles, una famosa banda de Liverpool.1965.Inspirado en la canción Rät de Penelope Scott.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	if you could only be what you pretend you are

**Author's Note:**

> Paul Mccartney tiene una obsesión con The Beatles... y muchas ganas de ir al baño.

Siempre fue un placer escuchar una canción nueva de The Beatles en la radio, en especial para Paul Mccartney, un adolescente de 17 años con una gran obsesión por el grupo más famoso de Liverpool. 

El hecho de que ellos fueran de su misma ciudad le parecía irreal, parecía casi imposible que John Lennon, George Harrison, Stuart Sutcliffe y Ringo Starr fueran criados en el mismo lugar que él pisaba ahora. 

¡Dios! Pero su corazón tenía un favorito, John Lennon, uno de los guitarristas y vocalistas. John era como un sueño, guapo, alto, talentoso y su sonrisa podría alumbrar su camino por el resto de su vida. 

Su cuarto estaba lleno de cosas relacionadas con él, desde grandes posters hasta recortes de periódicos. Mike, su hermano y Jim, su padre, nunca se tomaron con buen ojo su fascinación por ese grupo de cuatro chicos, no lo criticaban pero evadían el tema siempre y cuando no afectará sus vidas diarias. 

A pesar de todo, Paul Mccartney era un chico de buenas calificaciones, no estudiaba mucho pero ponía atención en clases y era difícil que faltara a clases. 

Paul visitaba seguido el Cavern Club con Peter Sissons, su mejor amigo, como un ritual de agradecimiento por darles un lugar a su grupo favorito para debutar.

Peter Sissons era el único que lo entendía, a él también le gustaban The Beatles pero no a un nivel tan exagerado como a su mejor amigo. Aún así lo acompañaba a todo lo que pudiera solo por la experiencia.

Ambos ya tenían sus boletos para el concierto en Empire Theatre. Peter estaría unas filas más atrás de Paul pues los boletos se acababan como pan recién salido del horno y el simple hecho de tenerlos era un milagro.

El tiempo pasó más lento de lo esperado, los días de escuela cada vez se volvían más aburridos y parecía que lo querían torturar haciéndolo esperar más de lo acordado. 

Justo dos días antes del concierto The Beatles sacaron su nuevo álbum “Rubber Soul” lo cual tomó a Peter y Paul por sorpresa, ¿tener dos días para aprenderse todas las canciones de un álbum para un concierto? Un verdadero reto que ambos decidieron tomar con tal de no llegar con la cabeza vacía ese día. 

El vinilo del nuevo álbum se reproducía una y otra vez en el cuarto de Paul tanto que Mike llegó a tocar a la puerta de su cuarto porque no podía escuchar ni sus propios pensamientos. 

La canción favorita de Peter era Drive My Car y la de Paul Norwegian Wood.

El día del concierto llegó y Paul sentía que estaba en un sueño como esos días en los que sientes que tu corazón va a estallar en tu propio pecho. Estaba en una de las primeras filas y todo alrededor de él eran chicas que variaban entre su edad e incluso más jóvenes pero a él no le importaba eso, a él le importaba John. John Lennon. 

John movía sus pies y manos con el ritmo de la música, sonreía con entusiasmo al público mientras cantaba para el micrófono. 

‘mírame, mírame.’

Pero John estaba más concentrado en mirar el montón de gente detrás de él, si hubiera sabido eso mejor se ahorraba el dinero y compraba una fila diferente.

‘por favor, mírame.’

El tiempo pasó y Paul empezaba a perder la fé en al menos recibir una mirada de su ídolo, mejor se concentró en disfrutar la música que muy a penas se escuchaba de fondo entre todos los gritos. 

A sorpresa de todos la canción Girl estaba en la lista de canciones, muchos no parecían saberla pero Paul había estudiado el nuevo disco solo para no quedar en un silencio incómodo y por consiguiente sentirse un mal fan. 

Paul comenzó a cantar delicadamente la canción con los ojos cerrados tratando de no estropear la letra sin saber que ese fue el único momento en todo el concierto que John plasmó sus ojos en él. 

En un concierto de The Beatles era muy difícil ver a un chico en las primeras filas, la mayoría de personas eran mujeres adolescentes. John cantaba mientras se daba el tiempo de mirar al público pero Paul se veía diferente, cuando todas gritaban Paul parecía ser el único que destacaba, incluso parecía que estaba rezando las letras de la canción con ojos cerrados y una mano en su pecho. 

‘Girl, girl’

Cantó John y encontró una sincronía con los labios de Paul. El chico de verdad sabía la canción incluso mejor que él. 

‘Was she told when she was young that pain would lead to pleasure? ‘

John sentía que pedía prestadas las palabras de la boca del chico. John sonrió y separó su vista de él cuando la canción terminó. 

Las canciones pasaron y John no volteó a ver al chico de nuevo.

Incluso había chicas llorando desconsoladas a su lado mientras Paul seguía en shock por tener la oportunidad de verlos en vivo. Parecía un sueño. 

Cuando todos empezaron a desalojar el recinto para una oportunidad de ver a The Beatles fuera de este Paul sintió unas inmensas ganas de ir al baño. 

Lo único que le hizo abandonar el lugar fueron sus ganas de ir al baño. Lo mas triste del caso es que los baños se encontraban mucho más lejos del lugar donde The Beatles saldrían para dirigirse a su hotel.

Pero aquí venía la decisión que marcaría su vida: ¿Ir con todas las demás chicas y tener la oportunidad de una última interacción con su banda favorita o ir al baño y no hacerse en los pantalones? 

Paul pensó unos segundos antes de ir corriendo al baño de hombres que para su no-sorpresa tenía una línea enorme de hombres mayores esperando para poder entrar. 

¡No podía esperar su turno, sería una tortura a su vejiga y una humillación si terminaba haciéndose en los pantalones! 

Paul se encerró en sus pensamientos para idear un plan, tal vez podía hacer sus necesidades en una planta cercana pero con tantas personas sería imposible que no lo vieran, incluso podrían arrestarlo. 

Paul corrió por un pasillo desconocido a la derecha de los baños con la esperanza de encontrar alguna sala de empleados.

Paul sentía que se hacía en los pantalones hasta que por otro milagro encontró dos puertas que daban indicios de ser un baño para mujeres y otro para hombres. 

Parecía que estaba siendo perseguido por la muerte cuando entró corriendo al baño. 

Por suerte no había mucha gente y Paul se bajó el zipper lo más rápido que pudo para por fin sentir alivio al pararse enfrente de un urinario. 

Con más tranquilidad miro a la pared y después al señor que estaba a dos urinarios del suyo. 

No le tomó importancia hasta que el otro se aclaró la garganta en un claro sentimiento de incomodidad. 

Paul lo volvió a mirar con discreción hasta que notó con quien se había topado. 

—¡¿J-John Lenn-non?! 

John por supuesto que le volteó a ver al escuchar su nombre y Paul sentía que se iba a desmayar en ese mismo momento. Tantas emociones en ese momento le pusieron toda la cara de un color rojizo y sus manos empezaron a temblar. 

Paul terminó de hacer sus necesidades, subió el zipper de sus pantalones y salió corriendo del baño lleno de emoción, vergüenza, confusión y unas inmensas ganas de gritar. 

Una vez fuera del baño recargó su espalda contra la pared contraria y se tapó la boca con la mano izquierda. John Lennon estaba dentro de ese baño, acababa de ver a John Lennon hacer del baño, de igual manera no alcanzó a ver alguna cosa explícita gracias a Dios. 

¡No podía ser, acababa de orinar en sincronía con su ídolo!

Paul volteó a ver a la puerta, ¿que debería hacer? Algún día John tendría que salir de allí, ¿debería esperar a que salga y hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado o irse de allí con la vergüenza hasta el cuello? 

Si John Lennon estaba allí tal vez podría encontrarse con Stuart o Ringo.


End file.
